Project Salem
by HarisaEnaja
Summary: Captian Jane Salem (OC) is a military specialist in getting rid of the supernatural. Her mission is to totally remove all ghosts from Amity Park. She has one week. To do this, she has to work with the local ghost hunters to get to the bottom of and expose all of the towns secrets.


I don't own DP- but I love reviews! good and bad. So- here:

* * *

"I want this problem solved." The Secretary of Defense said peevishly. The people that sat around the conference table were the heads of their respective agencies and military branches, but even so they all looked uncomfortable, decisively not looking at the silver haired woman in the white suit.

"Mr. Secretary, if I may…." She began, but he cut her off.

"No you may not Director Sebold, The GIW has been in Amity Park for over three years and the Ghost problem has shown no signs of improving. Not only that, but there is evidence that the problem is spreading." He turned to the projector behind him and clicked a button, bringing up the image of an ectopus flying through the streets of New York, a young ghost girl with white hair flying after it. He pointed to the girl, who looked to be about 15 years old. "This is the ghost we have assigned as G327. It has been spotted in at least three major U.S cities in the past six months, and although there have not yet been any reported deaths, it's probably only a matter of time. It appears that it originated from Amity Park." He turned back to them with a somber face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is now an issue of national security. I want every ghost eradicated from that town and I want it _now_."

Susan Sebold, director of the GIW, pinched her lips together in a thin line. What did he think her agency had been trying to do for the past three years?

"Sir, that's impossible." She told the secretary "the city is too infested. No one can get rid of all the ghosts…"

"Says you" interrupted General Wash of the Air Force. Everyone around the table turned to look at him.

"General, do you have a solution you'd like to share with the rest of us?" the secretary asked, and Director Sebold rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Secretary, I believe you've been briefed on project Salem?" He said, a cocky grin sliding across his face. The Secretary looked annoyed.

"General, I'm briefed on more projects than I can keep straight. Why don't you refresh my memory." General Wash shook his head.

"It would be easier if I showed you sir." He took out a walkie talkie and whispered into it. "Send her in." The door to the back of the conference room swung open and a young woman in her mid-twenties marched in and came to attention at the front of the room.

"Mr. Secretary, this is Captain Jane Salem; a Special tactics officer with the United States Air Force. She_ is_ project Salem. Basically, she is a specialist in combatting supernatural aggressors, and she is _very_ good at her job. Whenever a threat is identified, the Captain is sent in solo to neutralize it. So far she has successfully handles 12 missions without any complications."

"What!" Director Sebold shouted offended by the idea. "You mean you want to send her in to Amity Park by herself, and she's just supposed to fix the ghost problem, poof" she snapped her fingers for illustration "Just like that?"

"Just like that." The General grinned, annoying the heck out of the woman.

"Captain, stand at ease." The secretary told the young woman. "Have you been briefed on the situation?"

She nodded "Get the ghosts out of Amity Park, right? Suppose to be the most haunted town in America…shouldn't be too hard."

"How long do you think it'll take you?"

"Hmmm….. well sir, ghost aren't my specialty" she said chewing on her lower lip before shrugging nonchalantly "I'd say, to rid the entire town of ghosts….two weeks."

Director Sebold sounded like a dead cat being strangled. "Two weeks! That's ridiculous."

"You have one." The secretary of defense told the Captain. A small smile crept across the young woman's face. She liked the idea of a challenge.

"Yes sir." She said, rendering a quick salute before exiting the room. After all, there was a lot of work to be done, and she only had a week.


End file.
